Recap Sessie 25
Door Chub De groep is nogsteeds in het huis van Theogug, overal waar zij kijken zijn zij omgeven door stapels met boeken, afwas, vieze kleren en kattenharen van Mormel. Theogug vraagt hen of zij voor hem een boek kunnen brengen naar Highhelm, aangezien hij in een dronken bij een boek van zijn kompanen heeft geruïneerd, is hij niet meer welkom in het gilde. Het boek heet 'Magie voor Beginners: Eerste Druk' en is geschreven door zijn vader. Het boek moet eerst nog gevonden worden, en er wordt de groep gevraagd of zij kunnen helpen met zoeken. De groep begint door de stapels met boeken te ploegen, maar er lijkt geen beginnen aan. Ook valt het op dat de meeste boeken geschreven zijn door dwergen. Theogug bedenkt zich ineens dat het boek nog wel eens in de schatkamer kon liggen. Dit is de oude werkplek van zijn vader. De groep vertrekt in een gang in de muur, Walster valt het op dat dit gebouw echt super oud is, waarschijnlijk is dit een van de eerste gebouwen in Stonebridge. De gang blijkt dood te lopen, en Theogug tovert een vies briefje, vol met koffie en andere onverklaarbare vlekken uit zijn kleding. Er zit een paneel op de muur en hij begint dingen in te voeren. Het lijkt niet helemaal goed te gaan, en opeens schuift er een muur voor Walster zijn neus, wat hem scheid van de rest van de groep. Poging 2, alles lijkt goed te gaan, totdat ineens het plafond naar beneden komt. Trageon en Suleiman beginnen hem een beetje te knijpen en vragen of Theogug hulp nodig heeft. Hij vraagt de jongens welke dag het vandaag is, oja dinsdag natuurlijk… Hij voert opnieuw wat dingen in, het plafond gaat weer omhoog, de muur verdwijnt voor Walster zijn neus en de deur gaat open. Wanneer zij naar binnen lopen zien zij een kamer met meerdere werkplekken, en een muur vol met boekenkasten. Boven op de boekenkasten staan schaalmodellen van gebouwen, en ijzeren wezens. Bij het grootste werkblad valt het Walster op dat dit gemaakt is van het oudste soort steen, er bovenop ligt een adementine werkblad. Er ligt gereedschap en wat alchemisten spulletjes op. Ook liggen er diverse scrolls. Theogug legt uit dat zijn vader de grootste magier en tevens magerimus was, zij combineren techniek en magie in de vorm van ijzeren wezens. In toestemming met de High King heeft hij het gilde opgericht, waarvan de gildeleden zijn leerlingen waren. De groep ziet achter in de ruimte twee grote ijzeren deuren. Van hieruit lopen kettingen naar katrollen aan het plafond. De groep opent de deuren met veel gekraak en veel stof, hierachter zien zij drie constructs staan. Een is nog niet helemaal af, de andere twee wel. Het valt de groep al snel op dat de wezens er goed bewapend uit zien. Plotseling hoort Walster een stemmetje in zijn hoofd: "Laat me er uit, dan gaan we lol maken!". Walster kan het stemmetje niet weerstaan en loopt naar een kastje. Hij haalt hier een kistje uit en opent deze zonder twijfel. In het kistje zit een klein mannetje, Het mannetje toont een grote grijns, en veranderd naar normale grootte. "Xanavax is terug bitches!" roept hij. Het lijkt op een humanoid, hij is net gekleed, maar heeft klauwen als handen, hoorns uit zijn hoofd en bijzonder scherpe tanden. Suleiman denkt dat het een Barazan demon is. Het wezen spreekt iets uit in het demoons en word onzichtbaar. Opeens begint de grote construct tot leven te komen. Hij tilt zijn arm omhoog, die lijkt op een groot machinegeweer. De arm begint keihard te spinnen en er klinken geluiden alsof er een geweer geladen word. De groep heeft het al snel door. DE SHIT IS AAN! Trageon cast dispel op de construct, en de machine lijkt uit te gaan. Tegelijkertijd komt de oven ineens tot leven en schiet een grote vuurstoot door de kamer. Diverse dingen beginnen te smeulen en ook Suleiman word geraakt. Hij twijfelt geen moment en duikt in zijn tas op zoek naar de nodige potions. Walster doet detect evil en ziet de demon in de hoek van de kamer staan. Daarna word hij ook onder vuur genomen door de oven. Er komt ook nog een construct tot leven, deze heeft 4 grote messen als armen en richt zich op Walster. De laatste construct komt ook tot leven, deze lijkt een soort vlammenwerper als arm te hebben, maar er komt groene rook uit en en druppelt groene vloeistof uit. Walster ademt de rook in, maar kan dit gelukkig weerstaan. Na de tabak van de Oostmanshaman kan hij dit wel handelen. Er worden potions uitgedeeld zodat mensen geen last meer hebben van de hitte van de oven, ook vliegen er pijlen tegen de oven aan, alleen lijkt dit niet zo heel veel nut te hebben. Ineens klinkt er een keiharde knal uit de andere ruimte, Theogug heeft een donderjager gevonden en schiet een groot schot hagel vlak langs Trageon op de oven. Helaas lijkt ook dit weinig effect te hebben. Walster besluit zijn defensieve houding aan te nemen, terwijl Trageon besluit op de oven te klimmen. Dit is niet het slimste plan ooit en Trageon word in de oven gezogen. Gelukkig heeft hij ook een potion van Suleiman gekregen en weet hij ook de hitte te weerstaan. Walster merkt dat de demon zich heeft verplaatst. Hij wijst met zijn vinger naar Walster en schiet een zwarte straal op hem af. Walster merkt dat het leven letterlijk uit hem gezogen word. Terwijl dit gebeurd spuugt Suleiman een tanglefoot potion op de schoorsteen van de oven, in de hoop dat het stroperige goedje de schoorsteen van de oven verstopt zodat de oven geen zuurstof meer krijgt. Terwijl Trageon uit de oven klautert, slaat Walster keihard met zijn bijl op de borst van een van de constructs. Hij merkt dat ze hier slecht tegen kunnen en dat er een soort van kortsluiting ontstaat. Trageon komt ondertussen achter een construct te staan, en ziet twee knoppen. Hij heeft echter geen idee welke hij moet indrukken en het lukt hem dan ook niet de construct uit te schakelen. Theogug gebruikt een scroll en weet zo een ijsstraal op de oven af te schieten en de hele oven is nu bevroren. Dit lijkt voor nu de oven even tegen te houden. Suleiman kijkt ook op de achterkant van een construct en ziet wel welke knop hij in moet drukken, waarna hij een construct uitschakeld. Ondertussen blijft Walster fanatiek inslaan op de twee constructs die tegenover hem staan. Theogug roept ineens dat hij het gevonden heeft, en cast een spell. Suleiman en de rest wordt uit de ruimte geteleporteerd en komt achter het stenen werkblad te staan. Hij besluit zichzelf te healen en op zoek te gaan naar een spellscroll die hen kan redden. Trageon wordt het te heet onder zijn voeten, en hij probeert de ruimte te verlaten. Walster duikt ondertussen boven op de constructs, terwijl Trageon met zijn magische zwaard op een van de constructs inslaat. Echter merkt hij dat de stroomschade die het wapen doet, juist een tegenovergestelde werking op de constructs heeft, het lijkt wel alsof zij hier sterker van worden. Mormel zit bovenop het werkblad en likt aan zijn ballen. Theogug komt met het geniale idee om banished op Mormel te casten, en deze dan naar de demon te sturen. Hij cast de spell en Mormel rent uit angst naar een werkplaatst aan de andere kant van de kamer. Suleiman twijfelt geen moment, rent op Mormel af, tilt hem op en rent naar de kamer waar de demon is. Met een geweldige worp gooit Suleiman Mormel richting de demon. "Katje, wat doe je?" zegt de demon terwijl de spreuk af gaat. Er zijn bliksemflitsen van zwart licht en de hele kamer begint te schudden. "Kutbeest!" schreeuwt de demon uit, terwijl hij terug word gestuurd naar zijn eigen dimensie. Suleiman merkt op dat de oven op ontploffen staat, snel pikt hij mormel op en hij rent naar de deur, Met wat moeite weet Theogug de deur te openen, de groep springt door de deur en trekt deze achter hen dicht. BOEM klinkt er keihard van achter de deur, De groep besluit even te wachten op daarna de schade op te nemen. De deur word weer geopend en er is aardig wat brand ontstaan in de kamer. Snel gooien Suleiman en Walster en brandende tafel in het hok van de mechasuits. Trageon kijkt tussen de boeken in de kast, al snel valt zijn oog op een reeks boeken, getiteld: De geweldige avonturen van Magimus de grote deel 1 t/m 12. Hij pikt de stapel op om deze in veiligheid te brengen. Suleiman vind intussen het juiste boek om mee te nemen naar Highhelm. Terwijl de groep de ruimte verlaat vraagt Trageon aan Theogug of hij de boeken serie misschien wil vertalen. Aangezien het in het dwergs geschreven is kan Trageon het niet lezen. Theogug wil dit wel doen en Trageon vraagt of hij het misschien in het Draconic wil vertalen. Waarom is nog steeds een raadsel. De groep bedankt Theogug en verlaat het huis, het is inmiddels al later op de avond en het wordt wel eens tijd om naar bed te gaan. Walster botst ineens tegen iemand aan, verschrikt kijkt diegene op en zegt verbaasd "Hey Walster…". Het blijkt om de kapitein te gaan, die samen met 2 andere mannen in nogal vreemde capes wegsnellen uit de ghetto. De groep loopt door maar Walster lijkt het toch niet helemaal te vertrouwen. Hij verteld de rest dat het om de kapitein ging en zij besluiten achter de 3 mannen aan te gaan. Bij een splitsing aangekomen besluit de groep te splitsen. Walster gaat naar links terwijk Suleiman en Trageon naar rechts gaan. Suleiman en Tragen stuitten op 2 mannen in capes, zij hebben grote zakken op hun rug. Halt word er geroepen en geschrokken kijken de mannen om. Zij laten de zakken vallen en het klinkt alsof deze gevuld zijn met muntstukken, andere ijzeren voorwerpen en het klinkt alsof er een bord breekt. De mannen zetten het snel op een lopen. Trageon twijfelt geen moment en schiet een lading zuur op de mannen af. De mannen vallen op de grond en één van de mannen veranderd al snel in een papje van gesmolten ingewanden en zuur. De andere man ligt schreeuwend van de pijn op de grond te rollen terwijl zijn gezicht eraf smelt. "TRAGEON WAT HEB JE GEDAAN???" schreeuwt Suleiman verbaast terwijl hij zich buigt over de man op de grond. Snel pakt hij zijn toverstaf en geneest de man, de wonden in zijn gezicht trekken bij. De man blijkt schreeuwen en dit trekt al snel de aandacht van de buurtbewoners. Er vliegen meerdere luiken open en er komen dwergen met getrokken wapens de straat op. Suleiman en Trageon besluiten eieren voor hun geld te kiezen en zetten het op een lopen, wel pikt Trageon nog even snel een zak van de grond op. Onderweg lopen zij Walster tegen het lijft. Het is compleet uit de klauwen gelopen Walster, wordt er gezegd. We hebben een groot probleem. Walster gebied hen om door te lopen, ik los het wel op zegt hij. Aangekomen bij de plaats des onheils is Walster geshockeerd om wat hij daar aantreft. Hij weet de boze menigte te kalmeren en zegt dat hij de boef zal inleveren bij de guards. Snel legt hij nog een doek over de gesmolten man, terwijl hij Samen met de man de crimescene verlaat. De anderen rennen ondertussen naar het einde van de Ghetto, wanneer zij guards zien duiken zij snel in een steegje. Trageon besluit snel te kijken wat er in de zak zit. Dit kan Suleiman op dit moment eigenlijk maar weinig interesseren, en hij besluit Trageon te verlaten en naar de gouden berg te gaan. Suleiman komt aan bij de guards en ziet Mormel daar op de grond zitten. Met moeite tilt hij het gevaarte op en de guards vragen of de kat van hem is. "Ja," zegt Suleiman, "ik zal hem meenemen." De guard vertelt dat hij ook zo eentje thuis heeft: kutbeest noemt hij hem. "Daar bedoel je zeker je vrouw mee?" Vraagt Suleiman lachend. De guards barsten in lachen uit en Suleiman kan gerust doorlopen. Trageon inspecteerd de zak, deze is gevuld met juwelen en goud. Snel verstopt hij de zak in de steeg en ook hij verlaat de ghetto. Zonder problemen komt hij langs de guards. Suleiman komt aan bij de 'Gouden Berg'. Daar zit hij Magnus en Gerald zitten. Hij sluit bij hen aan en besteld bij de barman een pintje en wat kipkluifjes voor Mormel. Na een kort gesprek besluit Suleiman zijn bed op te zoeken. Hij heeft meer dan genoeg meegemaakt vandaag. Even later komt ook Trageon aan bij de 'Gouden Berg'. Om zijn zorgen te verdrinken besteld hij een kopstoot bij de barman, welke hij in één soepele beweging achterover slaat. Hij vervoegt zich ook nog even bij het duo Magnus en Gerald. Gerald is druk aan het opscheppen over hoe de stone elementals vandaag op de broek gekregen hebben. Na dit aangehoord te hebben besluit ook Trageon naar bed te gaan. Door het gespin van Mormel. Wat klinkt als een dieselmotor, en de schrik over wat hij zojuist gedaan heeft komt hij maar moeilijk in slaap. Ondertussen besluit Walster de man te ondervragen. Hij vraagt waarom de man samen met de kapitein was. De man heeft werkelijk waar geen idee wat Walster hiermee bedoelt. Hij was samen met zijn vriend bezig met hun allereerste inbraak. Zij kregen een tip over een oud vrouwtje, en besloten hier in te breken. De man is hevig geëmotioneerd door wat er zojuist is gebeurd. Walster probeert hem te kalmeren, en vraagt de man of hij niks wil zeggen over wat er gebeurd is. In ruil hiervoor besluit Walster de man niet aan te geven bij de guards, hij vind dat de man al genoeg gestraft is deze avond. Hij laat de man gaan en besluit zich richting de barakken te begeven. In bed hoort Suileman opeens een stem in zijn hoofd: "Broeder Al-Iskandari, dit is broeder El-Karim, hoe gaat het met de boeken? Behoef je hulp? Je kunt hier op antwoorden." "Het gaat dikke prima met de boeken", antwoordt Suleiman, "ik heb er al twee gevonden." "Dat is fijn om te horen", antwoordt de stem. "Wij gaan naar Highhelm", zegt Suleiman. De stem antwoordt het volgende: "In Highhelm woont Karhbask, de voorzitter van het Gilde. Vraag hem naar de drie stenen zonnen." Suleiman antwoordt met de legendarische woorden: "Joe." Category:Recaps